pokeparkfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Broflovski
Kyle Broflovski |} is a central character in PokePark. He is a core protagonist, along with Stan Marsh and Kenny McCormick, as the three are often the voices of reason, while Butters Stotch and Eric Cartman, the other main characters, are mostly for comedy. He was born on May 26, putting him under the zodiac sign of Gemini. Family His mother, Sheila Broflovski, is very overprotective, Mrs. Broflovski is very prone to "making a mountain out of a molehill" whenever she thinks something is threatening her son. Her catchphrase is "What, what, what?!" Kyle's father Gerald Broflovski is a lawyer, but Kyle reiterates that despite his father's profession, they are not as wealthy as Token Black. Kyle also has an adopted younger brother, Ike Broflovski. Ike's birth parents are Canadian. http:// Appearance Kyle wears a bright green ushanka, a bright orange jacket with black-edged pockets with a bright green collar,dark green pants and lime-green mittens or gloves. He is rarely shown without his cap, but without it he has a bright red-to-auburn Jewfro, a hairstyle he seems to resent. Characterization http:// Religion He is one of few Jewish characters in the show, though he shows a very Deist point of view throughout the course of the series. For instance, rather than integrating Jewish Mysticism and Religious ideas with Science, he rather puts down supernatural explanations and prefers to see things scientifically rather than religiously. For instance, when Cartman claims to have Psychic powers and Kyle displays plausible psychic ability (by blowing up a few lightbulbs while shouting), he dismisses it saying that there is a reasonable explanation. He is considered by some to believe in God as First Cause and take on the religion of his parents out of respect for them (the latter being increasingly likely as he has actually met and seen Jesus, who is the reason for the Christianity-Judaism split). Cartman's most frequent topic to tease Kyle over is his religion, and because of this, Kyle is very insecure about his origins, and is more defensive than he is proud. He does not seem to know much about Jewish traditions or beliefs. http:// Personality When angered or frustrated, Kyle has a tendency to clench his fists and growl or yell angrily. He has also apparently picked up Stan's trait of pinching the bridge of his nose when frustrated. Kyle typically displays the highest moral standards of all the boys, even though he lies a few times. Kyle also usually gets higher grades than his friends, and often provides a sober thought to plans or ideas made by the other boys. Kyle usually acts as the protagonist to Cartman's antagonist. Kyle is on better terms with Stan Marsh, who are usually seen as very close friends. Either he or Stan are usually the ones to say "You know, I learned something today", and/or save the town from various disasters or negative influences. However, while Stan usually accomplishes this through his clear-headedness and unbiased views, Kyle usually does the same through his vast knowledge and intelligence. Apart from Butters Stotch, Kyle is the most caring and compassionate of the boys, but can be violent towards Cartman, and has beaten him up on several occasions Pokémon this is a list of pokemon stan has at the end of chapter two On hand